DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Evanston Hospital Corporation which has been renamed as Evanston Northwestern Health care (ENH), has been a CCOP since 1093 and has participated in studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Program (NSABP), and propose to accrue patients to the Gynecology Oncology Group (GOG). It accrued 259 patients with 272 credits to therapeutic trials between June of 1992 to May of 1997. ENH also contributed non-COP patients to NIH-sponsored studies on brain tumors. ENH investigators have chaired ECOG protocols in genitourinary, breast, and hematologic malignancies. They have also chaired steering committees and served in leadership roles in these groups. Currently, Dr. Ann Thor is on the Executive and directs the ECOG Pathology Coordination Office. Dr. David Calls chains the Health Behavior and Practices Committee and the Outcomes Subcommittee. The CCOP has participated in approved cancer control projects in the NSABP-sponsored breast cancer prevention trial with tamoxifen, the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial, and other cancer control studies. During the 5 years, 279.5 cancer control credits were awarded. ENH investigators have been active in several cancer control projects outside the CCOP pertaining to epidemiology, diagnosis, "diagnostic marker" and dietary manipulation. These include a NCI funded study of low- fat diet in post-menopausal breast cancer, and the Women's Health Initiative, treatment of post-mastectomy arm lymphedema. The CCOP has been reorganized to increase accrual by: recruitment of new investigators, adding Swedish Covenant Hospital as an affiliate, and GOG as a research base. Efforts are underway to encompass minority enrollment. A 24-bed Clinical Pharmacology Unit sponsored by Searle is operation, with the PI on the advisory committee. We have expanded our education activities through Grand Rounds and lecture series. In the last 4 years, ENH investigators published 63 papers and 10 abstracts pertaining to clinical cancer treatment and control. A research effort in cellular and molecular biology has been developed with the establishment of a program in molecular genetics. Thus, a vertical integration, e.g., from laboratory studies to delivery of care in the local community is being sought. Support is asked for ENH's continued participation in the CCOP. Funding is sought for continued accrual of patients to cancer therapy and cancer control studies of the ECG, NSABP, and GOG. Thus, our participation in cancer control and therapeutic trials will promoter medical advances as well as stimulate better patient care. These in turn will impact favorably on the level of knowledge of staff and physicians within the community. Since 1983, we have successfully participated in the CCOP program, and our record and proposed changes promise continued success in the future.